yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/111-120
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 111. || رفت در مسجد سوی محراب شد || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Âşıklık, ister o cihetten olsun, ister bu cihetten... âkıbet bizim için o tarafa kılavuzdur.|| It doesn’t matter where love comes from, over here and there: eventually… we are led by it to the Beyond, the Everywhere! |- | 112. || سجده گاه از اشک شه پر آب شد || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Aşkı şerh etmek ve anlatmak için ne söylersem söyliyeyim... asıl aşka gelince o sözlerden mahcup olurum.|| No matter what I say… or how I try to explain about Love, when I experience Love I’m ashamed of what I said of Love. ; |- | 113. || چون به خویش آمد ز غرقاب فنا || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Dilin tefsiri gerçi pek aydınlatıcıdır, fakat dile düşmeyen aşk daha aydındır.|| Most is more understandable when a tongue the explainer is, but love that’s not explained by the tongue so much clearer is,. |- | 114. || خوش زبان بگشاد در مدح و دعا || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Çünkü kalem, yazmada koşup durmaktadır, ama aşk bahsine gelince; çatlar, âciz kalır. || The pen hurried along, being caught up in the act of writing... but the moment it reached Love into itself it went, splitting! |- | 115. || کای کمینه بخششت ملک جهان || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Aşkın şerhinde akıl, çamura saplanmış eşek gibi yattı kaldı. Aşkı , âşıklığı yine aşk şerh etti. || When explaining it, intellect like an ass gets stuck in mire… nothing but Love can truly explain love… and love’s desire. |- | 116. || من چه گویم چون تو می دانی نهان || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Güneşin vucuduna delil, yine güneştir. Sana delil lâzımsa güneşten yüz çevirme.div>|| If you want to know what the sun is, then to the sun you go: you want proof of its existence don’t turn away, you’ll know. : |- | 117. || ای همیشه حاجت ما را پناه || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Gerçi gölgede güneşin varlığından bir nişan verir, fakat asıl güneş her an can nuru bahşeyler. || O shadow a very good indication of the sun’s existence gives; the Sun… the Light each moment one can experience, gives. , |- | 118. || بار دیگر ما غلط کردیم راه || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Gölge sana gece misali gibi uyku getirir. Ama güneş doğuverince ay yarılır (nuru görünmez olur). || Shadows, like late at night talking… makes one fall to sleep; but ‘moon is split asunder’ when over the line sun does creep. . |- | 119. || لیک گفتی گرچه می دانم سرت || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Zaten cihanda güneş gibi misli bulunmaz bir şey yoktur. Baki olan can güneşi öyle bir güneştir ki, asla gurub etmez. || In the world something existing as wonderful as sun is not; but Sun of the soul never sets: going when day’s gone, is not. , |- | 120. || زود هم پیدا کنش بر ظاهرت || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Güneş, gerçi tektir, fakat onun mislini tasvir etmek mümkündür. || Although in this physical world there’s only one sun we see, to imagine another sun as the same… it is not a possibility. :